magic cat
by monicawesley
Summary: que pasa cuando 7 chicas deciden contar su vida atraves de la musica sus amores y deciluciones y crean su grupo musical HPGW RWHG DMPP
1. Chapter 1

Cap 1

Lero lero

La noche comenzaba en un viernes donde todos los recuerdos de un grupo musical comenzarían, su mejor concierto el local donde se efectuaría el concierto estaba abarrotado de gente los gritos y los aplausos retumbaban incluso dos cuadras lejos del lugar de repente el ruido callo de entre las sombras salio una chica con su piel morena ojos miel y pelo negro lacio

Gracias publico por su espera hoy es el día mas esperado para mis chicas hoy se efectuara el concierto, como no vinieron a escucharme hablar con ustedes les presento a las magic cat – y la chica desapareció del escenario todo se apago y de la nada salieron 7 chicas realmente bellas todas vestidas diferente pero lo único que tenían en común era que en su cabeza se les veía unas orejas y una cola de gato

Hola a todos esta noche vamos a pasarla de pelos y la primera en hacernos vibrar será nuestra querida fundadora de migic cat ginebra

Gracias hermione bueno voy a presentarles al grupo en la batería esta lavander y la batería sonó en ella estaban chica hermosa con su pelo lacio sus orejas y su cola eran pardas y sus ojos se veían de gato color verde

En la teclado el terror de los hombres pansy y se vio una chica de ojos verdes sus orejas negras y su cola igual en las cuerdas hermione dijo y la chica de pelo café y ojos miel sus cola café y su cola se vía esplendida

En las percusiones parvatil y su hermana y los dos gemelas dejaron ver sus cuerpos muy bien formados y en ellas las orejas y las cola eran grises y en el bajo luna las luces alumbraron a una chica con una cabellera rubia y sus oreas y colas también eran rubias

Y ella publico es la gatita numero uno ginebra- su pelo rojo fuego dejava ver mas aun unas orejas blancas ,la música empezó asonar y el pulico gritaba primera en dar la nota fue ginny

Esta cancion es para todos los idiotas que nos usan para dar celos a otra persona

Me llegaste un dia en el bulevar

Nunca lo podre olvidar

Con flores en la mano

Y sonrisa de gitano

Me supiste conquistar

Los recuerdos de la chica comenzaban a aflorar

Adivina quien soy -dijo un chico de ojos verdes esmerada y tapándole los ojos a la pelirroja

Harry -dijo ella con su vos dulce - pensé que hoy estarías un poco ocupado

No hay nada mas importante que platicar con tigo pequeña -dijo el acariciándole la mejilla

Con ternura y dándole unas rosas rojas

Gracias son hermosas -dijo ella oliendo las flores con un poco de vergüenza

Gin quiero preguntare algo -dijo el con una sonrisa que derritió a ginny

Dime que necesitas

Te necesito a ti -ginny iba a decir algo cuando el, le tapo la boca quiero saber si quieres ser mi novia -ella no le dijo nada solo lo beso

Nadie me creía que eras mi galán

Ni yo lo podía creer

Siempre me gustaste

Y tu nunca me pelaste

Seguía la música y ella seguía en su recuerdos

Hola amor buenos días -dijo harry abrasándola y dándole un beso rápido en los labios ,todos se quedaron con el ojo cuadrado todos los amigos del apareja ya sabían que eran novios pero a un en la escuela no se acostumbraban a verlos juntos

De verdad que no puedo creerlo ginny ya casi cumplen dos meses saliendo y aun no me acostumbro a verlos juntos- dijo luna

Lose luna yo tampoco me la creo pero a veces siento algo raro a harry

A lo mejor lo alucinas, pero que suerte tienes amiga siempre has estado enamorada de el y ahora es tu novio -dijo luna arrastrando a ginny a un salón

A lo mejor y tienes razón, pero lo amo tanto -dijo ella con ojos soñadores

Resulta que era solo una pretensión

Realmente nunca te atrape

Lo hacías por darle celos

Aun tal cho chang

Y mi entra yo me alucinaba

Harry dime que te pasa últimamente has estado muy distante - dijo ella con una vos cortante

No me pasa nada es que todo lo ves mal -dijo harry abrasando a la chica cuando se separaron ginny vio a una chica de rasgos orientales que se acercaba adonde ellos estaban y harry en ese momento tomo a la pelirroja de la cintura muy brusca mente y la beso un poco brusco

Cundo el beso termino los dos se dieron cuenta que la chica los veía y se alejaba rápidamente refunfuñando algo

Esa noche por los ojo de ginny se deslizaban lagrimas de tristeza se levanto de la sala común y salio por el retrato era claro que esta noche no dormiría así que salio caminar para despejarse cuando unos ruidos la detuvieron se asomo muy sigilosamente al salón donde provenían los ruido y sus ojos lloraban con mas tristeza

Dime cho esta celosa -dijo su novio abrasando a la chica de la cintura y besándole el cuello salvaje mente

Me purga verte con esa insípida chica pero yo se que cada ves que la ves o la besas lo haces pensando en mi – dijo ella besándolo salvaje mente

Odio que me conozcas tan bien ,vamos cho se mi novia y esto que esta pasando no tendrá por que ser ilegal

Dejarías a la idiota de tu novia si te lo pido -dijo ella besándole el cuello y asiéndole un morete a harry - lo arias por mi amor

Claro solo estoy con ella para darte celos, ella no me importa

En ese momento ginny corrió sus ojos estaban llenos de lagrimas pero no de tristeza sino de furia y rabia cuando amaneció se arreglo lo mejor que puedo se puso lo mas sexy que encontró se maquillo y se peino con una cola alta bajo al comedor y se sentó con sus amigas a platicar todo el comedor la vio entrar se vía hermosa

En ese momento entro cho al comedor vestida con una blusa de cuello de tortuga tratando de ocultar su buena noche en ese momento harry entro al comedor y el y cho se lanzaron miradas fugaces

vamonos les dijo a sus amigas todas empezaron a caminar cuando harry la detuvo en mitad del comedor y al beso muy salvaje mente

Ginny lo empujo tan lejos como pudo y se limpio la boca -esa reacción la vio todo el comedor

Jamás me vuelvas a toca potter jamás te quedo claro -dijo ella con vos fría y gélida

Pero que te pasa gin por que me tratas así -dijo el con una mirada de sorpresa y susto

Mira en primera no me llames gin para ti soy ginebra, en segunda no voy hacer la burla de todos si quieres un beso o algo pídeselo a la zorra que te dejo ese morado en el cuello -dijo ella - y en tercera esto se acabo -dijo ella saliendo del comedor cundo el brazo de harry la volvió a detener

Ginny de que hablas- dijo el con sus ojos llenos de desconcierto

Como te lo explico para que tu pequeñísimo cerebro lo comprenda se acabo, termino, adiós -dijo ella alegándose

Pero por que explícame - dijo el siguiéndola, junto con la mirada chismosa de todo el comedor

Bueno si quieres que todos de enteren los vi harry a ti y a tu entupida zorra - dijo ella con llamas en los ojos

De que hablas, cual zorra quieres explicarte

Pues cual mas cho chang con permiso -dijo y salio del comedor y dejando a todos hablar del tema del año el engaño de harry potter

Pues la vida te pago el detalle bien

Mas de lo que yo pensé

Resulta que cho chang te tomo el pelo

Y ahora anda con cederic

La chica regreso al escenario con esa parte de la canción pero entre la multitud un chico de pleno negro azabache regreso a sus recuerdo

Pero cho por que no te entiendo la deje por ti y lo arriesgue todo por ti -dijo el

Lo siento harry pero me di cuenta de que no siento nada por ti pero si tu quieres podemos ser amigo -dijo ella saliendo del salón con los llorosos pero se fue en los brazos de un chico que la esperaba afuera del salón

Esa tarde cómo siempre esta arriba de su árbol favorito cundo la pelirroja llego al lugar acompañada por una de sus compañeras estaban hablando de algo no lo escullo muy bien pero la verdad no le interesaba mucho estaba contemplando los rasgos de la muchacha valla que era bella como no lo había notado antes había estado con un ángel pero la locura lo llevo a otro lado y lo llevo con un demonio en ese momento escullo su nombre y puso mas atencion a la conversación

Vamos gin dime la verdad no te da gusto lo que le paso a harry después de todo no fue ni la mitad de lo que el te hizo-dijo la chica

Ya te lo dije luna no me interesa saberlo lo que haga o deje de hace es su problema además todo lo que se refiera a el se me resbala como mantequilla - dijo ella prendiendo un cigarro

Bueno lo que tu digas ya me voy tengo cosas que hacer nos vemos en noche para practicar -dijo ella y se fue era la oportunidad perfecta para hablar con ella bajo del árbol pero ella ya se había ido

Lero lero lero lero

Este juego ya se termino

Querías aprovecharte

Y ahora te quemaste

Tan tan el cuento se acabo

Lero lero lero -decian todas a corro y harry vio a ginny correr por todo el escenario con una sonrisa en los labio y sus recuerdos regresaron

Harry llegamos tarde

Voy ron adelántate nos vemos en el comedor olvide mis libros -en el regreso labio hay sentada bajo el árbol donde el le avía pedido que fuera su novia tomo el valor y camino hacia ella

Hola ginebra

Valla potter que haces aquí no deberías estar con tu novia cho -dijo ella con una sonrisa un poco fría, harry solo sonrió tristemente viendo como su ángel se convertía en el diablo

Eso fue un golpe bajo sabias, y que haces aquí recordado buenos momentos -dijo el

La verdad no me trae ningún recuerdo este lugar solo estoy esperando a alguien

No lo recuerdas aquí fue donde te pedí que fueras,mi novia -dijo el en un susurro

La verdad no te sientas potter pero hace mucho que olvide todo lo que tenia que ver con tigo -dijo ella viéndolo directo a los ojos

Tan rápido me olvidote-dijo el viéndola directo a sus ojos intentando leer un poco sus gestos y sus ojos

Que te puedo decir este cuento ya se termino y yo por supuesto lo queme -y es ese momento alguien tomo a ginny por la cintura

Hola hermosa dijo besándola muy apasionadamente y ginny le devolvía el beso de la misma manera -harry los veía atónito como ella podio estar saliendo con una serpiente pero se lo merecía el solo se había llevo al abismo -nos vamos -dijo asiendo que harry regresara ala realidad

Adiós potter cuídate -dijo la pelirroja y abraso un chico de pelo castaño y ojos miel y se fue dejando su imagen de ángel en los ojos tristes de harry

Lero lero lero lero

Este juego ya termino

Termino de cantar y todo mundo grito la canción de verdad prendió a todo el publico

Y los dos enamorados recordaron su mas profundos y verdaderos amores

Que les párese díganme lo si es malo o bueno la siguiente pareja será …………………… ron y hermine así que díganme sus expectativas y si quieres que todas la parejas sean historias trágicas de amor


	2. Chapter 2

Ya no

La noche seguía y el concierto era un éxito la canción de ginny había prendido a todos bueno ala mayoría por que en fondo del lugar había siete chico y todos con miras tristes y distantes y eso que esto apenas comienza

Que tal chicos ya se cansaron - grito ginny y la respuesta fue negativa

Que bueno por que esto apenas comienza y para mejorar el asunto vamos a llamar a un buen amigo y el es Alexander los gritos acabaron con el lugar y un joven con rasgos españoles piso el escenario (imagínense a David visbal)

Bueno chicas y esta canción hay que dedicársela a todos los hombres egoístas y con esta canción me ayudara Alex así que aquí vamos

La música empezó a sonar y hermione le dio la guitarra a ginny, ella bailaba con Alex muy sensualmente y todas las personas gritaban y silbaban pero a una persona no le hacia mucha gracia y veía con ojos de pistola al pobre chico

Otra vez te acercas a mí mintiéndole al corazón  
Ya una vez me dejaste morir como si no sintiera yo  
Pero a tiempo descubrí que pensabas sólo en ti  
Mi pecado fue tenerte y a ciegas siempre quererte

La castaña empezó a cantar y sus mas doloroso recuerdos regresaron con el mas profundo dolor

Ron me amas -pregunta la castaña besando a un chico pelirrojo con ternura

Claro que te amo -dijo el quitándole la falda y besándola salvajemente

Para hermione esto ya era un poco normal y aunque al principio se sintió fatal con el amor de su ojiazul las cosas cambiaron

Al despertar hermione y querer abrazar a su acompañante y se dio cuenta de que estaba sola y por curiosidad vio su mano donde tenia su reloj

Dios es tardísimo -dijo ella dando un brinco de la cama y poniéndose su ropa lo mas rápido que pudo, salio con mucho cuidado de la sala y apenas llego su clase y hay estaba el hablando muy animadamente con lavander

Con gran tristeza se sentó al final de la fila y los vio con gran detenimiento sus gruesas lagrimas corrían por sus mejillas , pero eso no importaba no importaba que no le fuera fiel con el amor de ella al cansaba para los dos , des pues de un ratito de clase no soporto las ganas rompió un pedazo de pergamino escribió un te amo y se lo aventó

Con ansias esperaba la respuesta de la pequeña notita pero nada no había respuesta solo el silencio y el hablar de su maestro, sus sentidos emanaban tristeza pero como siempre nadie lo notaba

Alex comenzó a cantar el coro pero hermione cantaba por inercia ya que ella seguía metida en sus recuerdos

Tu amor ya no  
He sido un tonto por dejarte en el olvio  
Tu amor ya no  
Sálvame, cúrame, enséñame el camino

Los días avían pasado y ron como cada noche la buscaba la llenaba de carisias y besos se cuenta que el se a vi vuelto su única razón para despertar y vivir

Vamos ginny no todo es malo harry actuó mal eso lo se peor no puedes cerrarte al amor y volverte amagada

Por favor her eso es ridículo yo no estoy amargada ni me cierro al amor solo es que por ahora solo quiero divertir y mejor ni hablemos que tu estas peor que yo her no puedes seguir solapando los engaños de mi hermano

No se de que hablas, cales engaños –dijo ella pero su cara y su vos que delatan lo nerviosa que estaba

Sabes amiga yo no soy ciega y se que tu y el idiota que tengo por hermano llevan una relación pero creo que el solo te ve como su pasatiempo y lo peor es que tu se lo has permito

Claro que no –un tueno empezó a sonar y una lluvia intensa callo –bueno me voy tengo que ir a la biblioteca tengo mucha tarea

Si claro no puedes huir eternamente hermione y lo sabes, yo solo quiero cuidarte no me gustaría que te rompieran al corazón como a mi-dijo la peliroja abrasándola

Gracias pero te aseguro que no es necesario yo se que tu hermano me quiere –dijo ella aun que por los adentros sabia que eso era una gran mentira

Me estas diciendo que si tiene una relación- grito ginny

Puede ser-dijo la chica corriendo hacia la biblioteca

Al llegar en ella busco un lugar escondido tenia que pensar, por una lado sabia que ginny tenia razón pero no quería dejarlo ama tanto a ron, pero por otro lado sabia que eso que lo que ella estaba aceptando era demasiado para su orgullo de mujer se sentía culpable, tonta, pero como arrancárselo del corazón –salio de sus pensamientos por una pequeña risita tonta y de pronto todos sus sentidos se pusieron alerta era su vos, su risa

Vasta ron alguien nos puede ver –dijo ella en un pequeño susurro hermione se paro con todo el cuidado no quería hacer ni un solo ruido y entonces lo vio ron devoraba el cuello de lavando como si su vida dependiera de ella, sintió sus ojos llenos de lagrimas dejo caer el pesado libro que traía en la manos y salio corriendo hacia el bosque

Ya lo sé, me vas a decir que sin mí estás perdido  
Pero no, no me voy a rendir; perder por tí el sentido  
En tus ojos descubrí que no eras para mí  
Mi locura fue tenerte y a tus mentiras creerles

Ella seguía corriendo sin sentido sentía la lluvia recorrer su cuerpo y la vos de un chico que le gritaba que se detuviera

Hermione espera –dijo el pelirojo gritando y sujetando a la castaña por el brazo ella paro en seco sus ojos destilaban lagrimas de tristeza su ropa tan mojada su pegaba a su cuerpo haciendo que ron la devorara con la vista y es que aun que el había disfrutado de esa vista ya muchas veces no se cansaba de verla

Esperar que ron a que termines de reconquistar a lavander no gracias- dijo ella conteniendo sus lagrimas

Por favor herí no exageres solo estábamos platicando -dijo el llasqueando la lengua

Si tu a besar a alguien le llamas platicar lo intentarte mas seguido –dijo ella retomando el paso hacia el castillo

Ron la sujeto del brazo –no te atrevas hermione –dijo el rojo de furia esos ojos que la derretían cada noche esos ojos azules que ahora le daban tanto miedo

Suéltame, me lastimas -dijo ella soltándose de el – y yo puedo hacer lo que me plazca no te pertenezco y entiendo muy bien ron, yo no soy un juguete me canse de jugar un juego en el que solo yo salgo lastimada, ya estoy harta de ser yo la que te de todo, la que te dice te quiero, la que te ve con una y con otra, no soy una muñeca ron me duelen tus tonterías, mi pecado fue tenerte y hoy mi salvación es dejarte , ya no puedo seguir dando todo sin recibir nada acambio.

Hermione regreso al escenario esos malos recuerdos los a lejos con su canción y viendo a alex a los ojos era cierto que no era ron pero no estaba mal

Tu amor ya no  
Abre mi vida que estoy arrepentido  
Tu amor ya no  
Déjame entrar que es cierto lo que digo  
Tu amor ya no  
He sido un tonto por dejarte en el olvido  
Tu amor ya no  
Sálvame, cúrame, enséñame el camino

El pelisrojo podía ver la mirada picara de la cantante y su ira crecía cuando entendería ella que el era su dueño, que solo el podía mirarla, tocarla y acera sentir mujer, sus recuerdos los mas tristes donde descubrió lo mucho que ama a esa mujer

Vamos ron ya todos están en la fiesta

Ya voy harry solo estaba terminando de arreglar unas cosas

Si claro mejor dime la verdad quien será la desafortunada esta noche –termino el con una sonrisa picara

Oye animal no me insultes pero para que no te quedes can la duda le voy a dar su regalo a lavander

Pues pobre regalo –dijo harry –oye no me pegues –dijo el sobandose la cabeza y saliendo detrás de ron

Al llegar alas tres escobas todo estaba muy diferente la música estaba muy fuerte y las luces de colores daban el ambiente perfecto

Ron vio a la cumpleañera acompañada por unas cuantas amigas se acerco sigilosamente por detrás

Hola preciosa dijo el con una vos seductora

Ro- ro pensé que no venias –dijo ella abrasándolo y haciendo una señas a sus amigas para que los dejaran solos

Como no iba avenir al cumpleaños de una belleza como tu no me lo perdería por nadie

Hay ro- ro yo siempre tan lindo sabes nunca debimos de haber terminado tu y yo creo que hacíamos la mejor pareja del mundo

Claro princesa yo también pienso lo mismo -dijo el besándola rápidamente –por cierto te tengo un regalo –dijo el viendo la cara de ilusión de la chica –pero te lo daré mas tarde –dijo el con una sonrisa

Bueno esta bien pero mientras tanto vamos a bailar –dijo ella jalando al ojiazul a la pista de baile, al principio se dejaba llevar por la música y los movimientos de lavander y entonces la vio sus ojos no daban crédito a lo que veían her se veía tan sexy con esos pantalones alas cadera y ese top que así resaltar ese arete en el ombligo no pudo quitarle los ojos de encima y entonces lo noto, ella no estaba sola, se quedo estático

Qué gusto ya no tenerte  
Ahora sí reconocerme,  
Y abrirme de nuevo el corazón

Ella recordava con su cancion como no recordar su pequeña venganza podia sentir su mirada por supuesto que lo avia visto a ron entrar pero ella no se dejaria caer tan facil

Richard la sujetava fuertemente por la sintura y la atraia mas asia el y ella vailava tan senxual mente que los movimientos de lavander eran algo grotescos comparado con los de ella

Ella podia escullar los gritos de la lavande tratado de despertar a su acompañante

Ro – ro te pasa algo por que no vailas –esa vos fue el detonador que desperto a ron salio a grandes sancadas de donde estaba dejando aun lavander muy confundida ,hermione lo podia verse asercar y el con un solo golpe deribo al companero de ella

Olle que te pasa eres un animal ron –dijo ella gritando y asercandose a su compañero –richard estas bien –dijo la castaña dandole la mano a el para que se levantara

Si estoy bien no te preocupes- el se puse de pie y por inercia le regreso el golpe al pelirojo la pelea se guia por lo que se apago la msica y las luces del lugar volvieron ala normalidad

Lavander gritaba haciendolos que se detuvieran-detenganse porfavor no aruinen mi cumple- pido la cumpleañera a gritos

Petrificus Totalus –grito hermione apuntando su varita así los dos muchachos el hechizo callo sobre Richard

Gracias hermione por detenerlo o si no lo iba a matar-el pelirrojo se para del suelo y se fue acercando a ella en ese momento solo vio la mano de la chica estrellándose en su mejilla y el impacto sonó en todo el lugar después se creo un silencio sepulcral ya que todos veían atentos la pelea

Eres una bestia ron no solo le arruinas el cumpleaños y la fiesta a tu novia, si no que todavía arruinas mi cita –grito ella fuera de si

Tu cita –grito el –cuando vas a entender que res mía hermione

Tu ya, yo no soy de nadien, y el que no lo entiende eres tu weasley

Weasley desde cuando me llamas por mi apellido –dejo el mas enfadado y limpiándose un hilo de sangre que le corría por la comisura del labio

Desde este momento en el que te comportas como un niño, además tu si tienes dueña

Ya te lo dijo yo no tengo dueña, ni novia, ni nada que se le parezca

Entonces explícame por que esta lavander tan molesta y con cara de pocos amigos –dijo ella con un brillo y gozo de maldad en los ojos pero ron no lo noto

Herm sabia que ese era su momento, su venganza perfecta- entonces explícame que es ella para ti y que soy yo, por que yo entiendo que para ti yo nos nada

Ella no es nadien es solo una mas a mi larga lista –en ese momento lo entendió lo había hecho lo avía dejado como un completo idiota sintió la mirada de todos sobre el, la cacheta de lavander

Eres un cerdo ron –dijo ella levantando a Richard y llevándolo con ella

Te pido que me des tiempo  
Mostrarte lo que yo siento  
Vivir sólo para darte amor

el podia verla bailando tan sexy como la ultima ves y la verdad es que hasta envida tenia del maldito cantante que del corraje casi le reventava la cabeza el verla tan linda lo hiso regresar asus recuerdos

havian pasado 3 semanas desde la fiesta de lavander y casi nadien le dirijia la palabra ni siquiera sus hermanos, cuando lo veian pasar era presa de las habladurias y burlas sobretodo los que mas se deleitaban burlandose de el eran las serpientes

y por que negarlo la verdad es que asta el estaba enojado con sigo mismo, como pudo aver sido tan tonto para no notar ese brillo de maldad en hermione, por un lado el sabia que se lo tenia bien meresido, pero por el otro se sentia como un idiota –el sigio caminando con sus preguntas y sus tontas pregutas cuando lloco con algien apenas tuvo de reaccionar para no caer en el suelo

olle tonto po que no te fijas –y no pudo segir reclamando se queda estatico sin palabras la tenia enfrente la chica perfecta para el, se veia igual de guapa que la otra noche, se reprochava por que no la avia notado antes ,sentia que tenia que apartar la mirada de la chica pero no podia la anciava demasiado cada detalle de su cuerpo era para admirarse ,pero la vos de ella lo saco de su trance

tengo algo en la cara o por que me miras de esa manera –dijo ella con su cara interrojante y el no la pudo resistir esa vos tan tierna esa boca tan sensual la, tenia que besarla sentor su cuerpo y sin aviso la beso com recordava ese momento fue el ultimo beso que dio al mejor mujer que avia tenido 

Es mejor dejarlo así, sé que piensas sólo en ti  
Mi pecado fue tenerte y mi salvación perderte 

Hermione recordava aun el ultimo beso lo que sintio

Avia salido casi ullendo de la biblioteca richard la avia persegido casi todo el dia ivan tan driatada que no se dio cunta cuando choco con algien le vanto la cara pero no iso falta verlo podia escullar su vos y eso la dejo paralisada podia sentir su mira

Tengo algo en la cara o por que me iras asi –dijo ella despues solo sintio unos lavios al prencipio no queria corresponder el beso pero fue cediendo "merlin por que saben tan ricos sus besos" penso y callo lo beso no pudo detenerse

Cuando se separo su orgullo volvio se recrimino asi misma, no pudo mas que abofetear al chico

Que cres que haces invesil sueltame –dijo ella safandose de los brasos del chico

Yo solo hago lo que siento ademas te gusto, si no por que lo respondiste el beso si no lo querias-dijo el cara arogante

Se maldijo asi misma que devil avia sido y lo que mas odiava era ver su cara arrogante- escullame muy bien weasley borra esa estupida sonrisa por que esta sera la ultima ves que me tocas, me hablas o incluso respiras serca de mi. No lo has entendido a un verdad yo no siento nada por ti u acavate con mi amor

Tu amor ya no  
Abre mi vida que estoy arrepentido  
Tu amor ya no  
Déjame entrar que es cierto lo que digo  
Tu amor ya no  
He sido un tonto por dejarte en el olvido  
Tu amor ya no  
Sálvame, cúrame, enséñame el camino

Ellos seguían metidos en sus recuerdos el la seguía viendo y ella seguía cantando por inercia aun recordando cuando se avían dicho adiós por siempre

Vamos hermione trata de entender que estaba equivocado te pido que me perdones de verdad quiero cambiar ser alguien diferente y se que estando a tu lado puedo lógralo

Ella sentía sus piernas temblar quería sentir una ves mas sus labios pero ella lo había decidido lo dejaría- ojala hubieras dicho esas palabras antes pero como ya te lo dije mi pecado fue tenerte y mi salvación es perderte, además no tengo ninguna intención de cometer el mismo error así que adiós weasley –dijo hermione pasando a su lado y ron la detuvo

Por favor hermi ábreme esa puerta de la esperanza –dijo el en susurro ,ella solo se soltó de su mano y siguió caminando

Sabes ron nadien sabe lo que tiene hasta que lo ve perdido –dijo ella alejándose

En ese momento los dos regresaron al momento que estaban viviendo ron destrozado por las ultimas palabras que a chica le dedico y hermione feliz por una vida llena de logros

Que les pareció se que tarde un poco que subir el capitulo pero he tenido mucha tarea espero que les guste la canción es de ha-ahs escúllenla por cierto la siguiente pareja es pansy y draco espero


End file.
